


When One Door Closes, A Window Opens

by fox_an_hound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake Dating, Harry is a prat, M/M, harry is not the best at social cues proabably, ron tries to be supportive, wait until my father hears about this, well they are now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/fox_an_hound
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke.Maybe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When One Door Closes, A Window Opens

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men wink wonk

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

_“Potter.”_

They had been doing this juvenile name-volley for the past ten minutes and Harry was no closer to finding out why Draco-bloody-Malfoy was standing in his door room, next to an obviously broken window and a broken Nimbus 2001, than he was when he first walked in. 

He was drenched and cold - seeing as this was the _third time_ in the same week he had absentmindedly walked through Hermoine’s _Aguamenti_ practice, he made a mental note to pay more attention to where he was going - and Malfoy was preventing him from walking across his room to receive a new change of clothes.

Harry shifted his weight, anxiously looking between his schoolmate and the carnage once more. It was supper time and Malfoy was preventing him from indulging in pudding first. 

The bastard.

Exasperated, Harry looked to the hallway behind him. Given the time, there probably weren’t any other Gryffindor’s in the dorm and Malfoy would _probably_ be able to escape without being noticed. Not that Harry particularly cared, mind you, but he necessarily didn’t want to deal with the rumors that would take off if anyone saw a disheveled Draco sneaking out of his room. “Look, Malfoy-”

“Potter.” Quick as a whip, Draco cut him off with a sneer. “Your stupid _Gryffindor_ window broke my _broom,_ Potter.”

The _window_ broke Draco’s _broom?_ There were no words Harry could find to explain that foolish prattle in a way _anyone_ would be able to understand.

Taken aback and rightfully confused, Harry could do no more than blink dumbly.

And yet, Draco continued, “Honestly, Potter, if you kept your windows clean, _perhaps_ people wouldn’t run into them. Why, when my _father_ hears about this-”

Harry’s confusion grew with each word. Looking Draco up and down, he waved his blue tipped fingers to his appearance. “What were you even doing at my window, Draco? Were you trying to peep on me?”

“Peep?” Draco gasped overdramatically, hand reaching up to clutch his robes as his voice grew increasingly shrill, “ _Peep?_ I- You- I wouldn’t! I _never!_ Have you gone _mad,_ Potter?” 

Pushing his wet hair off his forehead with a huff, Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s not that big a deal, Malfoy. Who cares if you’re bent.”

 _“Bent?”_ Voice still shrill, Draco pulled his wand from his trousers and pointed it threateningly at Harry, “I’ll show you _bent,_ Potter!”

Unable to stop himself, Harry Potter - never one to appropriately gauge a situation and respond properly - licked his lips and let himself appraise the lean body of his enemy, “I do think you’re holding the wrong wand, there, Malfoy.” His hands dropped to his trousers and began undoing the buttons with a jerk of his head to the bed, “Can we do this quickly? I’m a bit peckish.”

There was a strangled noise that drew Harry’s attention and he looked up just in time for a beet red Draco to shove him out of the way and rush down to the common room, shrieking back at Harry, “My father _will_ hear of this, Potter!”

Once again thoroughly confused, Harry sighed before casting a quick _Evanesco_ on the shattered glass and broken broom. He would have to speak with professor McGonagall about the damaged window and possibly bunk with Ron for the night.

\--

It took no time at all for Harry to do as he had first intended - changing his robes and drying his hair as quickly as possible before racing down to the great hall.

“No running in the halls, Mister Potter!” 

Filch’s voice barked after him and Harry found himself skidding to a fast walk just before turning the corner and taking off once more.

The doors to the great hall were open, candlelight illuminating the hallway as Harry neared his supper. 

He could smell it.

The thick aroma of roast beef and fresh sausages nearly had him tenting in his shorts - and, wow, he really needed to toss off if not only had he nearly taken Draco up on his offer earlier but he was also chubbing up from the smell of _food._

Without much of a greeting, Harry pushed his way between Ron and Seamus at the Gryffindor table and began loading his plate with shepherd’s pie and greasy sausage.

The roast beef he would save for his second plate.

“Blimey, Harry! Nearly released the hounds for you, I did.” Ron never didn’t talk with his mouth full and at this point, it didn’t even register for Harry.

Dean leaned over Seamus, grin plastered on his face as he nudged Harry’s arm, “Aye, we was jus’ bettin’ on whether or not some Slytherin cunts’d gotten handsy with you, mate.”

Scoffing, Harry set himself down rightly and took his first mouth full of warm food, unable and unwilling to muffle the body-shaking moan he let out at the taste.

The table immediately around him went silent before Ron’s awkward cough ruined the moment. “Alright, mate? Should we leave you and your date?”

Childish snickers surrounded him and Harry’s cheeks darkened. 

Just as he was swallowing and opening his mouth to retort, a first year a little ways down the table made her presence known, “Is it true, then, Mister Potter?” Her eyes were bright and, though she called him ‘mister’ as if he were a teacher, she didn’t have the entirety of that starry-eyed, fan-girl look about her. “It is, innit?”

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing first at his mates as they stared at him, wanting to know the juicy gossip, and back to the young girl. He cleared his throat, “Is what true?”

“Myrcella saw a dodgy Slytherin bloke racing out of Gryffindor tower, yelling _your_ name. Said he was flushed red and mutterin’ under his breath.”

“‘Ow you know he was Slytherin, huh?” Seamus sneers down the table, “‘Ow would a Slytherin git into the tower anyway?”

“Ah, bugger it, Seamus. First years all are crackers.” Ron was loud, bemoaning and leaning against Harry to not-so-deftly take sausage off his plate.

The girl next to her was right livid now, standing up in her seat - shyness forgotten in the face of proving the older boys wrong - and stabbing an accusatory finger across the great hall toward the Slytherin table, “I ain’t takin’ the piss! _He_ was in Gryffindor tower. That’s Harry Potter’s _boyfriend!”_

The entire room fell silent before the symphony of too many nosy students turning around in their seats to ogle one oblivious Draco Malfoy reverberated against the walls.

Draco had his head thrown back, tears in his eyes as he silently laughed at something that was said before the accusation was shouted, and Harry couldn’t help the burning of his face.

All the eyes in the room suddenly swiveled to him.

The boy who lived.

Harry Potter. 

Now, apparently, Harry Potter - boyfriend of Draco Malfoy. 

He wanted to die. To shrivel up and disappear into the floor under him.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up through his glasses to see Ron’s pink face, “Y’know I would never judge you, mate. But _Malfoy?_ Does he _really_ do it for you?”

“Malfoy isn’t my boyfriend.” The words sounded weak to his own ears, Ron giving him a small smile as if to say there wasn’t any point in trying to hide his secret relationship - nonexistent secret relationship! - any longer.

There was the sound of a throat clearing in the hall and Harry could _feel_ the eyes move off him and back to Draco even as he, himself, turned around as well.

Ron’s hand was still on his shoulder and gave a firm, manly squeeze.

“What are all you peasants staring at?” To the shock of no one, Draco was on his feet now, sneer back on his face as he did his best to meet the eyes of everyone in the room. “And _you,_ dirty little Gryffindor, just _who_ do you think you’re _pointing_ those _nasty_ little fingers at? When my _father_ hears about _this-”_

“Shove off, Malfoy!” Ron called across the way, “We know your little secret now. You aren’t as slick as you think you are.”

“I-” Draco paused in his rambling, actually thrown for maybe the first time in a while, before sucking his teeth and cocking a hip to rest a hand against, “Weasel, what on _Earth_ are you prattling on about?”

Harry couldn’t help himself - again, not a man going to be written into history for his brilliant ideas - and stood up himself with his hands exposed on either side of him, “We’ve been exposed, Draco. The entirety of Hogwarts knows we’ve been sneaking around.”

The look on Draco’s face as he tried his best to keep up with Harry’s words while simultaneously doing the most over exaggerated double-take in the history of the wizarding world at his first name slipping none-too-easily from Harry’s lips would probably fuel Harry for the rest of his life.

And yet he didn’t know when to stop.

 _“Sneaking_ arou- Potter, have you gone completely _mental?”_

Harry took off from the table, reveling in the terrified look that crossed Draco’s face for the briefest of moments as he chased the man a few yards before he fell back on anger when Harry grabbed him by his robes and fought him, red faced, into Harry’s arms, “Just what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re _doing,_ Potter?”

“Draco,” Harry was projecting his voice as much as he dared without his act seeming, well. Fake. “I’m in love with you.”

Gasps around the tables - as well as a few stifled gagging noises Harry was more than sure came from his friends - nearly drowned out Draco’s hiss, “Unhand me right now, _Potter.”_

“I’m done keeping our love a secret.” 

Harry did his best not to wince as Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s ribs as Harry grabbed him by the back of his hair and forced him down into a bruising kiss.

Chaos erupted behind them.

Draco was still fighting him, trying to bite Harry’s lips to get him off and, when that didn’t work, reaching up to tug on Harry’s hair.

Harry had no time to stop himself from letting out a rough moan directly into Draco’s mouth.

They both froze.

Harry pulled away, keeping his eyes off of Draco’s face, before wiping his mouth free from the blood Draco had pulled forth. “Broken window.” It was a weak excuse, but it was the only thing he could think of to try and get him out Draco probably thinking he actually _liked_ him. Especially after what happened in Harry’s room earlier.

Which he didn’t. Like him. Draco. 

He didn’t have a crush on Draco.

They were enemies.

Harry could find his enemy fit and be willing to sleep with him and still hate his guts right?

Yes.

He turned around and stalked back off to the Gryffindor table, heart in his throat as his housemates cheered and congratulated him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco leave the great hall in a flourish of his green robes and red skin.

He didn’t want to follow him, he told himself as he stubbornly filled a pudding plate high with biscuits.

“I can’t believe it mate. You kissed him. You really _kissed_ him! _Draco_ Malfoy.” Ron was shaking his head, looking at Harry in a new light, “Bloody hell, Harry. ‘Moine isn’t gonna believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I actually have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> I blacked out and then this was on my screen so I hope you like it.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comment and/or rec to a friend if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com)! My [asks](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com/ask) are also open!  
> 


End file.
